Synthetic fibers have found widespread use in a variety of applications. Synthetic fibers have been used to absorb fluids of various types and to neutralize malodors, for example from urine, wound exudate, blood and the like. In some woven and nonwoven applications such as medical, diaper or feminine hygiene, there is a strong need to effectively absorb malodors. Previously, traditional coated synthetic fibers have not been able to satisfactorily absorb malodors at sufficient levels to be of commercial value.
There is a need to have a polymer composition and fiber that can both absorb fluid and neutralize or absorb typical malodorous material including acidic, basic and both polar and non-polar nonionic malodors.